when the night set
by Moe Dhyvha Naini
Summary: What if the end of season 8 end up differently? Lexie was safe, and everybody was safe too, thanks to certain person or Vampire who helps them.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolouge

I have this scene flying in my head, about Lexie Grey, truth be told I missed Lexi and her photographic memory, and her relationship between her sister Meredith, it's sad that Lexi has to die in the 8 season finale, she has so much potential as a surgeon, and have so much story to tell, so here is some story I write dedicated for Lexie Grey.

Sorry for the messed up grammar ... still learning...

**I DON'T OWN GA NOR TVD~**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**** : FLIGHT GOES WRONG**

Tonight Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Mark, Lexie and Alex is supposed to be on their way across the country to do a surgery on conjoined twin baby, but instead of Alex, Arizona tag along, she is furious with Alex who chooses Hopkins over Seattle Grace-Mercy West, so she punish Alex with banned him from taking the seat to Boise Memorial hospital. Meanwhile, Meredith and Cristina are still deciding whether they stay or not, Lexie and Mark are still act awkward to each other because of Lexie's confession to Mark.

Lexie is taking the seat on the back of the plane, she seems to read the file of the patient they're going to operate but she didn't really pay attention to the file, her mind was rewinding the scene when she was confessing her feeling to Mark Sloan, revealing that she still in love with the guy, but now she feels so stupid, Mark are obviously in love with Julia and it proven by the fact that they are planning to having a baby together, Mark's baby. Ah, the image of little Sloan send her an eerie, she already met Sloan Sloan, and Sofia sure they are nice kid but the history of the way Mark creating those kids are really something. Besides, she didn't plan for having a baby anytime soon.

Lexie close the file and leaned back, she closed her eyes to shake her thought but she can't and then she opens her eyes looking at the window, gazing at the night sky deep into the dark. It's feels comforting by watching the darkness outside, it's like, she can draw a picture on the dark sky, use it as a blank canvass and draw whatever scenario she wants to draw, so she can forget all the problem she have right now until the plane landing safely on Boise ground, forgetting about her feeling for a while.

Suddenly the plane was bouncing, making an odd sounds, like broken machine and engine fail, Lexie tighten her seat belt and hold on to the edge of the arms seat, everybody seem frighten too, Arizona was screaming, Cristina tried to calm but fail, she muttered some cursing word, Meredith holding on Derek's hand tight and all of them closing their eyes, hoping that everything would be alright by the time they open their eyes later. The plane shook hard make their bodies to go along with it, the tense was built between the passenger, the pilot didn't have much to say, maybe because he was pretty busy for keeping the balance of the plane so it didn't goes wrong, the last thing they want things to happen is, the plane didn't land as they plan it would land.

* * *

The sound of crack from the plane body can be heard loudly, Lexie felt her body got sucked behind and can't help it but to give up on it, her body ache all over and she felt something hard and heavy are press against her body, it hurt all over her and make her hard for breath, she gasp for air weakly. She take a deep breath, she need to be calm and not panic if she does then the situation might get worse, she coughing hard a couple time and the next cough was company by blood. She tried to wipe it up with one hand, try to feel another hand but fail, her body was under the plane debris, a big one and she knew that she's hopeless but she is going to make sure to say goodbye to her sister Meredith and Mark if she's going to die like this. She needs to fine Meredith, no. They need to find her. So she make some noise with the seat belt, banged it against the plane debris so it can make some noise and hopefully someone would hear it.

* * *

Review please, you rock. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 : Damsel in Distress

Chap 2 is up ... hope you guys enjoy it.

**I DON'T OWN GA NOR TVD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: HELPING DAMSEL IN DISTRESS**

The sun just comes up, setting its shine through the earth waking up every creature in parts of the world. The sound of the birds chirping echoed through the woods as he wake up from his slumber and feel some new feeling inside his body, the power that he always wanted, freedom of his true self. He didn't know how long he was out, he was just remembering every kill he had done and every turn. _So he can control it after all and he can turn as he pleased_. The sacrifice was a success and he is the first original hybrid in the history, half vampire and half beast (werewolf), making him the king of his kind and soon enough he will be building his own army of hybrid.

In the contrary, Elijah is not as happy as Klaus's feeling right now. He had his chances to kill him, finish him off but unfortunately he couldn't, he is the man of his word and that night he broke his own word for Klaus. He felt ashamed but as much as he wanted to kill Klaus so badly he want his family back as well, so he need to bare anything for that, for reuniting with his family even if it means to cleaned up every mess that Klaus made. Two days has passed and there he was still covering for the mess for his brother as he lying sleeping peacefully as he watched and waited for him to wake up.

"You've been busy." said Elijah with cold tone as he throws away some clothes for Klaus to wear.

"That was amazing." He wake up with amusement on his face and start to wear some clothes that Elijah throw at him. "How long has it been?"

"Almost two days." He leans on one of the tree, watching his half-brother with cold stare. "Full moon came and went and you remained a wolf."

"I can change at will then." He said with satisfaction. "That's good to know." He sends a smirk to Elijah as he wears his t-shirt. "I remember ... every single kill." He look at his brother, more like gloating, sending the impression that he is powerful enough and have the control over his power even when he turn to wolf._ Thank you, Elena Gilbert._

"Yes, I've been cleaning up your mess." Elijah recalled in his mind how he manages to cover things up with every victim caused by his brother.

"Just like old time, brother." He said with satisfaction tone toward Elijah and the older brother then remembers about their deal, the deal he made with Klaus before he got the chance to kill him.

"Well, you've had your fun; I believe we have a bargain." He closes the distant between them, now he is standing right behind him, watching him with his cold gaze.

"That's right. Now what was it again?" He asked with playful tone as he wearing his shoes. "Oh yeah, wait, I remember, that's it." He stands and looks into Elijah's eyes and put his hands on his hip. "You wish to be reunited with our family."

Elijah with his mighty look took Klaus's coat and cleans the dirt out of it. "You gave me your word, Niklaus."

"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you, did tried to kill me." Elijah shook the coat one more time to make sure it clean and help Klaus to wear it.

"I could have." Elijah simply said. "But I didn't." Now his voice becomes serious.

"Now, no one can kill me, not even you." He replied with a slight arrogant tone, cold and proud. "Relax Elijah. All is forgiven." He stares at Elijah with serious look.

"Where are they?" Come to reply.

"You need to lighten up." Klaus is now smiling. "I'll bring you to them soon enough." He then walks away from Elijah.

* * *

Elijah is about to follow Klaus when he heard something or rather someone, multiple sound, screaming for help and Elijah can't help it but to grab Klaus's arm. He needs to know what that voice was and he can't take the chance to lose Klaus and his key to reunite with his family either so he grab Klaus's arm make him question his brother's act.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Listen, Niklaus. Someone needed help." The sound now become clear, engine fan noise, woman was crying and screaming names.

Klaus release his arm from Elijah's grip. "It's not our business brother, let them be, or you prefer to have breakfast there?" Klaus Said with smirk on his face. He is challenging Elijah.

"They need help Niklaus." Elijah said with hope that Klaus would change his mind.

Elijah is the member of the original family and he also known as the man of his word and honor, he tried to keep his humanity by showing kindness to people, although he can be ruthless when it came to his pride, family and the people that he love, but he also the type of man who can't walked away from something like this. He needs to help them.

"Suit yourself brother, I'm not helping and I'm surely wanted to clean myself after all the excitement." Klaus stated.

"Oh no, Niklaus, I'm not letting you go."

"Relax Elijah, I gave you my word. I'm not going to deny it." He put his hand on Elijah's shoulder. "I just need to clean up a little, beside you know where to find me." He leaves Elijah.

"How would I know if you won't walk away?"

"I won't." He gave Elijah his mysterious smile then walked away._ Because I have another plan on how I will reunite you with our family, big brother._

* * *

"Mer?" Cristina called Meredith's name, she speechless, lying on the ground still processing on what's happening.

"Meredith! Meredith! Get up! You have to get up now!" Cristina begins to yell right now. "Meredith! Get up!"

"Oh, God." The first sentence she can form. "How long was I out?" She pull little piece of the plane from her tight and Cristina help her to stand up as she wonder about the scene before her.

"I don't... I...I don't know. I lost my... I lost my shoe." Cristina who's obviously still in shock seems to concentrate on her shoe.

"Where's... where's Derek and Lexie?" Asked Meredith with concern tone, Arizona lying on the ground screaming, she seem to be in a lot of pain, while Mark just got up and walking toward them, only Derek and Lexie was not on sight, they got separate.

"I don't... I don't know. I lost a shoe." Cristina still processing, try to keep focus and not got beat by her shock.

Elijah was listening to the riot, try to make sure what happen before he land a hand for them, so he quietly listening their conversation.

_"What happened?" Meredith asking for making sure she is not dreaming._

_"The plane crashed, that's what happened." Cristina began to little bit freaking out. "We were in a plane, and it crashed. Plane crash."_

_"Where is Derek?!" Meredith looking at Cristina worried. "Cristina, where is Derek?"_

_"He was sucked out the side when we hit the trees, and then the back of the plane came off. It came... it came off." She recalling the scene on her head makes sure that her memory was still intact._

_"Lexie was in the back of the plane." Meredith now becomes more worried._

_"I-I looked to the back, and all I could see was freakin' sky." Cristina reply as she still holding her dislocated shoulder._

_"Where is she?"_

_"I don't know! I only have one shoe!"_

Elijah heard enough, the people in that conversation obviously have minor injured, and then he tried to find the people they mention, the one that was sucked out the side and the one on the back of the plane. _What is that noise? _Then Elijah follow the noise, it's weak but it's there, the noise came from some metal bang to another metal, he hurried there and he saw it, there is a person trap under the plane's debris.

"How are you doing there?" Elijah prone and he check for pulse on her neck.

"I'm... I'm great. Who are you?"

"I'm Elijah, what's your name?" Elijah look at the girl in front of him, amuse with her answer, she manage to smile even in such condition but he sure that the girl in a lot of pain and not to mention, scared.

"Lexie Grey." She smile again, and then she cough and gasp for air weakly.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you, and you are going to be fine." Elijah stated with very confident tone, but first thing first he need to get rid of the debris that crush her.

"Wait." Lexie said stopping Elijah from lifting the debris. "You can't lift it, it's impossible; this thing is beyond your capability of strength." Lexie stop for a moment taking a breath before continued as Elijah duck and face her. "Even if you, somehow manage to do that, I'm hopeless, my legs and my pelvis are crushed, and I can't f-feel my other arm, so I'm not sure it's even there anymore ... and, uh, my chest feels like it's going to explode, so it's probably a massive... hemothorax."

"I don't know what hemothorax is, but I'm pretty much sure that you are not hopeless, because I'm here to help you." Elijah squeezes Lexie's good hand. "Just hold on as I lift this thing off of you, okay?" Lexie nodded weakly, she hope that this man is telling her the truth.

Elijah pull his suite's sleeves up a little before he lift the debris, with one single try he manage to lifted the thing off and throw it across from Lexie who now feels relief as the pain came crawling to her, she hold her scream and breath heavily. Elijah not wasting time, he than fanged up and feed her his blood to heal her from the injury before he was too late.

* * *

_Chap 2 finished, want more? Please review, your review is giving me the strength to keep writing ... Thank you..._


	3. Chapter 3 : Sparkle in the jungle

Sorry for the wait guys, it's been a busy week, filming a short movie.

Ok the third chapter is up, so enjoy. oh, heads up. this story maybe contain some of the conversation on the series.

Again, forgive me for the grammar issue, I'm still learning and will improve it by the time, so bear with me for the time being.

So, I'm not just going to write about Lexie's and Elijah's chemistry, the story would be about them but the other characters are deserve to have story either.

Before you read, I want to thank you for the comment and reviews, that's means a lot for me.

**I DON'T OWN GA NOR TVD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sparkle in the jungle**

It's not pleasant feeling even in his dream he felt hurt, or he thought he was dreaming. The feeling is surreal almost like it's too painful enough to make him even dreaming about hearing Meredith's voice calling out his name. He doesn't know if this feeling is real, yet it's there haunting him with the amount of pain that makes him wanted to faint in his dream.

_"Derek! Lexie"_ He hears it again. _"Derek! Lexie where are you?!"_ Meredith's voice came through his earlobe.

Derek murmurs something, almost like a whisper. "Meredith. Mer… Meredith." Derek opens his eyes slowly, and then covering his eyes from the bright sunlight, he tried to get up but fail something was blocking his movement and forces him to lie back to the cold ground again. He gave up and was about to fall into his 'so called' dream again when he heard Meredith's voice once again.

"Derek!" He opens his eyes widely, now he knows that he was not dreaming and he needs to get to Meredith, she must be worried sick about him.

He tried to get up but there's that thing again, blocking him and he turn to the side and find out that his left wrist is trap, the plane debris like literally stuck through his wrist or the other way around, the point is that he can't move and he need to get it out. He tried to free his wrist but can't, tried to pull it out but it's so deep, he need to push his wrist with force, with something hard so it can came off.

He turns to find something near him, and there it is, lying beside him, a stone. He hurried to grab it and before he hit his own hand off the debris he close his eyes and take a really deep breath. "Aah!" He cried out loud as the pain sting through his whole body.

* * *

Meredith use a lumber as a cane to help her walk, her injury was minor, just her tight that got injured by piece of the plane, small piece but it's still hurt to walk so she need something to support her.

"Cristina, where is Derek and Lexie." Meredith is not asking it's more like statement, Cristina is with her and Mark is with Arizona, helping her to splint her broken leg.

"I don't understand how this is keeps happening." Cristina rumbling as she pretending not hearing Meredith.

"Cristina, we have to find them."

"I'm serious. I do not understand how this keeps happening." Cristina holding her shoulder which was taking care of by relocated the shoulder back to it place, and then wrapped it around with a shirt to stabilize it.

"We have to find them, because I don't think they went for help."

"We keep dying. We're in a plane crash, Mer. Like... like right now." Cristina is beginning to freaking out.

"If they went for help, if Derek and Lexie had gone for help, they would've sent a message or something." They are still walking; Meredith is in the same state as Cristina. "I mean, we have to find them. Something is wrong."

"I can tell you one thing. When we get out of here, I am getting the hell away from Seattle Grace - Mercy death, and I'm never looking back!"

"Cristina... I think Derek and Lexie are dead. They would've come for us by now. They definitely would've come for us by now." Meredith stop walking, she looks at Cristina who is now looking at her with concern look. "I think they are dead. My husband and my sister are both dead!" She sobs, tears down her eyes. "And we are going to die out here, too! We are going die out here..." She cried looking at Cristina.

"Keep it together. Keep it together." Cristina shook Meredith's arm with her good hand.

"No, you keep it together!"

"I'm trying! I know. Keep... keeps it together anyway."

"Do you think Derek and Lexie are dead?" Meredith is still sobbing.

"I don't know, maybe, but I've got P.T.S.D., so you know I'm not reliable."

"Cristina... You are still my person, even if I'm not yours."

"Meredith, Meredith." Meredith heard her name called and turned to look at her caller, it was Derek who called her.

"Meredith. Oh, I heard your voice. I thought, I... I thought I was dreaming." Derek said it as he faint and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God, Derek." Meredith and Cristina hurried to check on Derek.

* * *

Elijah looks at the woman before him, she still unconscious after he saved her by feeding his blood. He didn't know why he still waiting for the girl to wake up, he can go after he saved her and leave her to find her friends by herself, but he didn't, he stayed there watching her sleeping. There is something about her that draws Elijah to stay, maybe because her strength, her bravery or maybe her smile. The point is he's still there waiting for Lexie to wake up.

Lexie stir a little, she seems to be waking up and Elijah's heart feels like almost beating like human does, he smile at Lexie when she looked at him and she smiled back. "_I'm alive?_" she thought to herself, and the man in front of her is her savior. Lexie still confuse how a man like him can lift the piece of the plane by himself. "_Wait! Why didn't I dead? I feel fine, like nothing is happen._"

"Finally you awake." Elijah said with his charming British accent, send chill to Lexie's spine. "You've been unconscious for quite a while, feeling better?" Elijah then offer Lexie a bottle of water that he found somewhere around the debris.

"Thanks." Lexie accept the bottle and then drink the water out of it, she feels her throat is so dry and she need to keep hydrated. "What happen?" She asked Elijah when she came to her sense again, she is a surgeon after all, she spent her whole life studying science and yet what just happen to her is can't be explain with logic.

"You don't remember?" Elijah asked simply, he still look cool, calm and collected, it's his style to look charming and royal. "Well, I believe you've been on a plane crash."

"I knew that, I have photographic memory, so basically I remember every detail." She look at Elijah wondering how come he at the woods and wearing a suit, complete with the tie. "I just confuse, and also don't understand."

"Well, you trap under that thing and I happen to be around to help."

"No, I mean, how come I lived and not die, because I'm pretty much sure that my body was seriously injured and in trauma, can you explain why I feel fine?, and it almost like nothing happen to me." Lexie feel something off, she was really grateful that she wasn't feel pain anymore but she needs to know, no, she needs to understand why and this guy have the answer, or at least she thinks he has it. "I remember you lift the debris with no hesitate at all, I remember feeling all the pains come and I feel about to die in that moment, and then ... and then, you gave me something, no, you feed me something." She tried to recall her memory. "Oh my god, you gave me your blood, you made me drink your blood."

Elijah not even blink at the statement because he knows exactly what he needs to do, but he little bit amused, this girl is so smart and brave to confront him without any hesitate, usually he would did what he always do when he helped people, compelled them even before they can asked them those question and leave them in an instant, but this time is different, Lexie is different and he wants to play little game with the brunette. He smiled at his thought.

* * *

_There you go, I'm planning on edit it later because, I know that I'm a little rusty when writing this, but I'd try better next time, please review. Thank you..._


	4. Chapter 4 : I Might Let You Know

Here we go, chap 4 is up. Yaiy ... the romance is seems to be slowly crawling up, hopefully Lexie will notice the spark, soon...

again, I'm not going to quit apologizing for the grammar issue ... 0_0

**I DON'T OWN GA NOR TVD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: I MIGHT LET YOU KNOW THE TRUTH?**

Looking at Elijah, Lexie tried to read his expression, tried to understand the smiling face in front of her. _"Is he for real? How come he smiling and not answer any of my questions?"_ Lexie buried is her own thought.

They just sat there for hours and not talking to each other, like doing some kind of staring contest. Elijah didn't move an inch from his position, Lexie is feeling tired and itchy to move but she tried to hold it, she wants to know how long this guy can hold his position.

There is one thing that Elijah learn over a thousand year of living, talking is not always the best choice, so he prefer to be silent for the time being and tried not to reveal his little secret to the damsel he just saved. The game is to know her better, to make the feeling inside him to be vanish because, ever since he lay eyes on Lexie he felt different and willing to abandon his deal with Klaus for little while longer and forget about his family he wanted to be reunite.

"Lexie! Where are you?" Meredith's voice is the one to break the silent between them, forcing Lexie to forget about her thought about medical miracle that she experience.

"Oh my God, Meredith. She must've been searching for me." Lexie sat up and look at Elijah. "Aren't you coming?"

"I suppose not." Elijah pretends not wanting to come.

"Please, come?" Lexie didn't think about it, the words just slip out of her mouth, part of her want to just go and don't want to think or remembering Elijah but, there is huge part of her wanted to know him better and want some answer to her question.

Elijah stood up and cleaning his suit from the dirt. "Sure, why not." He buttons his suit then follows Lexie.

"Meredith, I'm here!" Lexie shout to Meredith when she saw her figure moving to the opposite direction from theirs.

Meredith turns around to face Lexie and then smiling. "Thank god you're okay." Meredith hugged Lexie tight. "You're not hurt? Tell me where's hurt Lex." Meredith examines Lexie when they separated the hug.

"I'm fine Mer, thanks to Elijah." Lexie smiling and point to Elijah with her head, Elijah just nod and smiles.

"Who is he?" Meredith whisper, but not really tried to.

"Meredith this is Elijah, um, what is your last name again?" Lexie asked Elijah.

"Mikaelson, my name is Elijah Mikaelson." Elijah is then offering his hand to Meredith as she takes it and then shakes it.

"Meredith Grey."

"You two are related?"

"She's my half-sister." Meredith answer it before Lexie got the chance to deny it like last time, well, back then when they were not yet to be as close as sisters like now. Meredith want to make sure everyone is know that they are sisters including Lexie who is now smiling hearing Meredith's answer. "How are you two met by the way?"

"We were, uh … He just happen to be around to help me and keeps me company." Lexie didn't tell the detail about her condition when she met Elijah, her sister wouldn't be understood.

"Well then, we need to go back Lex, its Mark, he has cardiac tamponade." Lexie's face now shows worriedness. "I already did pericardiocentesis but, he keeps dying, right now Cristina is keeping eyes on him."

"What about Derek and Arizona?"

"Derek's been injured on his hand, Arizona's leg is broke." Meredith hold Lexie's arm. "Are you sure, you're okay? Have no injury?"

"I'm fine Mer, I guess I got lucky." They begin to walk and Meredith little bit limp. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just little scratch, let's go." Lexie is helping Meredith to walk as Elijah following them behind.

* * *

"Oh, I found it!" Cristina yells cheerfully.

"You found the first aid box?" Arizona asked.

They've been searching for it since they aware of what happen and they can't find them, they have to use a tube from a bottle as 18-gauge spinal needle to drain Mark's pericardial sac in order to relieve the pressure or his heart would've stop.

"No. I found my shoe." Cristina smiling like a child found her lost toy as she wears it.

"Well I guess she's not barefoot anymore." Derek commented.

"What happened to the four hours, Jerry?" Arizona asked Jerry the pilot, he said earlier that there's a transmitter in the plane that lets out a squawk that should lead them right to them.

"M-maybe it's because the transmitter's probably been damaged in the crash. If the transmitter's damaged..."

"We could be here for days." Derek chimed.

"Yeah"

Meredith, Lexie and Elijah finally arrive and Lexie hurried to Mark who lying beside Arizona.

"Mark…" Lexie called. "Mark, hold on." Mark stir a little, he still unconscious, oxygen mask is on his face.

"Lexie, you're okay." Arizona smiles to hide her pain on her leg. "Thank god."

"Who's the guy?" Cristina is the one who notice Elijah appearing. "You look dashing for a guy who wondering on the woods." Cristina keeps talking, not hesitate a bit.

Lexie still focusing on Mark, she is worried, even though she felt stupid before about confessing to the guy, but right now her concern is more effective than her pride.

"He is the one that help Lexie, his name is Elijah Mikaelson." Meredith is the one who explain, Derek just looking at the guy.

"Hi, it is nice to meet you." Elijah said.

"Oh, British guy who wearing a suit on the woods, not suspicious or anything." Cristina said it with sarcasm.

"Cristina." Meredith warns Cristina.

"It's okay Meredith. I like my suit, and I happened to live around here. It's not far from the city and hospital actually." Elijah explaining, after all he planned to help them to get to the hospital before he forced to use his blood again.

One curious Lexie is enough and he is grateful that Lexie is not telling her sister about the detail without him compelled it out of her.

"You're not lying are you?" Arizona is now speaking.

"Where are we exactly?" Derek asked further.

"Mystic Fall."

* * *

"Klaus, you're back?" Katherine look terrified, because He should be dead by now and she will be free from his compulsion.

"Why you don't look so pleased, knowing that I'm back, Katerina?" He hang his coat on the hook, they are in Alaric's apartment. "I thought you'd be happy, oh, right. You are expecting me to be dead." Klaus hold Katherine's throat, bringing her close to his face as he threatened her. "I always one step ahead of you, you think I'm that easy to be killed." He push Katherine to the floor as he walk toward the bar and pour himself a drink.

"Now, thanks to little sweet Elena, I can't be killed." Klaus said with arrogant tone as he drinks. "Not even my pathetic brother, Elijah."

"You killed Elijah?" Katherine shock, not because of Elijah, because of her own question, She is not supposed to care, she should be looking out for her own because that is what get her this far. She has history with Elijah in the past, he is gentle and very caring guy but, that was over centuries ago.

"I have other plan for him, why, are you worried?"

"No. Please Klaus, now that you broke the curse, can you forgive me."

"You have been betrayed me, and fled for 500 years with my precious thing, you're not going to get forgiveness that easy, Katerina." He put down his drink and walks toward Katherine. "Now, stay here while I take a shower."

Katherine nod and then sat down on a chair as Klaus go to the bathroom. "_Damn. I shouldn't rely on the Salvatore Brothers._"

* * *

_finally I finished it, chapter 4 ... _

_what happen with GA crew when they land in mystic fall's one and only hospital?_

_what about Katherine? will she be jealous about Elijah's little crush when she finds out?_

_what about Klaus? what Planned he has on his sleeves for his big brother?_

_Stay tune and Please review for the chap ... thank you. _


End file.
